Shadow of Atlantis
by shewolfspirit
Summary: I must find the life I had before, the past that was taken from me when I was forced to become this...monster. I must uncover what I had before and escape this hell alive. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow of Atlantis

Chapter 0

Voices. Slurred, indistinct voices.

My body wouldn't obay, my eyes and limbs are heavy, refusing to open, refusing to move. A groan escaped my lips; even though my limbs wouldn't move, the pain in them was very, very real. It was so extreme, it blocked out all other feeling my brain was receiving, only pain.

I didn't feel the prick of a needle in my arm, only the instant relief it brought. The leaden feeling left my limbs, the pain subsiding. My eyes fluttered upon, only to be instantly blinded by a white light. I closed them down to a mere slit, allowing time to become accustomed to the light.

When I looked again, there were three surgically-masked faces staring down at me. I stared back, glaring into each set of eyes individually.

"Well, it seems he's awake now." One laughed shakily.

"Of coarse I'm awaken, you stupid shit," I snarled, "now, tell me where the fuck I am." I tried to grab hold the boy, but to no avail; I was strapped, bare-ass naked, to this fucking cold table, straps across my chest, elbows, wrists, knees, ankles and across my neck.

"Don't you have the foul mouth." Another stated coldly, speaking like I was a small child.

"Oh, you haven't seen foul!" With that, I twisted as far as the bonds would allow, snapping at the closest hand. It was only a mere foot away, but the man jumped back. "Take that, you little shit." Little Shit backed away, frightened.

"Boy, calm down. There isn't a way he can hurt you. He's tied down." The one who had yet to speak said.

"True."

"Well, now, can we start with the procedure?" The cold-speaker said.

"Yes sir." The other two stated.

"What procedure?" I asked, beginning to panic.

"Muzzle him. I've heard enough." The cold-speaker stated, walking out of the room. One of the assistants walked over, a halter-like thing in his hands.

I growled dangerously, that thing was not going on my face. Fuck that.

He backed away again, but then I saw his eyes looking over my restraints and suddenly his confidence was renewed. "Hold him." He commanded. The other man walked over, but before he reached me, I snapped again. And this time teeth met flesh. The man yelped, but this one wasn't as spineless as the other.

With a bleeding hand, he pinned my head to the table, keeping his hands clear of my teeth. Suddenly there was a wooden rod the width of a thumb jambed into my mouth, like the bit into a horse's bridle. The straps were tightened, the leather under my jaw clinching tight, forcing my jaw to clamp shut. Another one ran across the bridge of my nose and around the back of my head to keep the contraption in place.

The only form of defense I had was taken away.

The squeak of gurney wheels took my attention away, as the third man walked back in pulling a gurney loaded down with...a diving suit.

No, no, no, no...Anything but this...

The assistant opened a thick steel door, from which thick steam and brutal heat erupted in waves. The doctor hefted a piece of the suit and tossed into the steam.

I watched through a small porthole into the door, as the armor began to heat up. Blinded by panic, I strained against my bonds, the leather cuffs biting cruelly into my skin. But this pain was nothing comparing to what was coming.

I heard the steam silence its vile hiss, and the rattle of chains as the heated piece of steel was lifted from the steam furnace. The two assistants struggled with the chains, finally manuevering the piece so that it hovered above me.

I fought harder, to no avail.

"Let's begin in earnest, shall we?" The doctor asked and the iron slab began to lower down toward me. I could see the heat rolling off of it, distorting the air around it, like a mirage.

The heat was brutal, now no more than three inches off my chest. My skin began to blister, peel apart.

Finally I stopped fighting. I was completely still. If I was going to be was of these...things...I might was well be the best I could.

A scream filled the halls of this hell, as my skin met metal, forever becoming fused with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Bioshock- only this story and any of my characters. **

**Please Read and Review!**

Shadow of Atlantis 

Chapter One

"DADDY!" The girl screamed, backing away from the advancing shadows.

"It's okay little girl, I'm not gonna hurt you...much." One of them cackled madly as he lept, a pair of meat hooks glistening in the low light. The remnant of a man landed on top of the girl and pinned her to the ground. "I just want ya ADAM..." The deformed man hissed, saliva dripping past the tattered remain of lips.

"DADDY!" The girl shrieked. The splicer began to raise his hand to slap her...and was the last thing he did. The rivet gun in my hands hissed as the building air pressure did its work. The solid piece of iron took off everything above the shoulder in a crimson spray.

I roared, racing to defend my daughter. I stood in front of her, waiting for the wave of splicers to charge. The little girl climbed up my armor and perched on the back of my helmet; it was the safest place she could be.

The living shadows hesitated. But not for long.

A platoon of deformed maniacs erupted from the darkness, screaming incoherent insults. Coldly, I let fly a score of deadly rivets. Twelve bodies hit the floor and blood splattered the porthole of my helmet.

Then the horde was on top of me. Meat hooks and knives glanced off my armor like buzzing flies. The gun was empty and there was no time to reload.

With a grunt, I lowered my shoulder and charged. Several splicers were toppled and more than one bone was shattered under my boots, more than one skull crushed. The splicers renewed their assault as they spotted the girl latched onto the back of my helmet. I twisted around, one readied fist connecting. The remaining madmen snarled viscously.

I stepped forward, swinging the empty rivet gun, the heavy weapon just as much a melee weapon as a long-range. The heavy air tank met with a splicer's head with a dull thud and the thing fell, jaw completely destroyed and a half circle depression in its skull.

The two other things panicked and finally fled. I relaxed, a low groan like a purr erupting from my throat. "Look, Daddy...Angels..." The little girl laughed, scampering down my suit. She walked over to the bodies, looking intently at the corpses' bellies. "Here, Daddy, ADAM..." She stated, reading the long needle she always carried. After another moment of deliberation, my daughter plunged the needle into the corpse, drawing out the blood. Once the needle was full, the girl steadily drank down the blood.

"All done, Daddy!" The girl giggled, blood ringing her lips as she smiled. I looked down at her, admiring her. Her brilliant yellow eyes, her sweet child voice, her work, even the matted hair and threadbare dress- everything about her was beautiful.

Suddenly, a flash of movement caught my eyes in the peripheal edge of my helmet.

It was another fucking splicer. A Houdini at that. It was in all black, with a mask covering most of its face. And it was packing iron, unlike the others; a pistol hung at its side. (Not that a pistol could do much damage to me.)

It was just standing there, watching. Without a sound, it took a step forward. I growled threateningly, trying to frighten it off.

And then for once, I was surprised by a normally very predicable splicer; it raised its hands, to show me they were empty. "Easy, big boy," The girl (the voice was definitly feminine) "I'm not going to hurt you or that little girl. I just need to get through yonder door." She gestured over my shoulder. I glanced back, confirming what she said. Keeping my body between her and my daughter, I carefully moved out of the way.

Watching each other from our respective positions, the girl, with her hands still raised, edged into the hall. Then she turned and bolted down the hallway.

This one confused me greatly; normally splicers would attack on site and hardly ever spoke coherently. This one had just broken both those laws.

It confused me greatly.

And I had a feeling this wasn't going to be the last time I saw this girl.

"I'm tired, Daddy..." The girl muttered, slumping against the back of my helmet. I grumbled back contently and began to search for a vent so the girl could leave safely. There were none in this area, so I moved on.

The hallway was the definition of rot and decay; stagnant water covered the floor, with dead bodies of all sorts, from rats to humans. Blood stains, fresh crimson smears and older rusty smudges covered the walls and ceiling. The once vibrant paint was grey and molding, peeling so it resembled strips of dead flesh (and then that had more than its fair share on the walls and floors.) Brutal amounts of toxic gases filled the chamber, levels far exceeding the amounts to kill a splicer; its was the reason this area was dreadfully quiet.

Moving as fast as my equipment would allow, I navigated the hallway and the rooms that followed. Then the room opened up into a the graveyard of a restaurant. Broken tables and chairs, blood and decay were all that filled this place. The only up sides was that the toxic gases dispersed in this large area and there was finally a vent.

I slipped the little girl off my shoulder and lifted her toward the vent. She spotted it and giggled hauntingly as she climbed into it. Before she disappeared into the darkness, she whispered, "Goodnight, Daddy..."

I watched her until she turned and her glowing eyes were cloaked in darkness.

I instantly felt a deep longing, like a dog who yearns for his master to return home. With a depressed grunt I turned away and moved through the silent restaurant, my heavy footsteps echoing in the darkness. The deepening howl of a lone metal giant erupting from my throat.

The lights began to flicker, signalling the approach of spider splicers. They'd been following me for several minutes now, tailing me as soon as I left the restaurant. They hadn't made a move yet, so I probably was safe for several more minutes. Not that I couldn't handle a couple of splicers.

I turned a corner and the hallway narrowed significantly, barely eight feet wide; on the right side of the hallway was a large stand of thick iron pipes, the latter half was covered in darkness. Undeterred, I continued confidently while I listened to the tell-tale clicking of meat hooks on the ceiling.

"Please...wait..." A voice croaked, as the darkness enveloped me. I glanced down; it was the lady-splicer from earlier. Barbed wire cruelly pinned her hands to the pipes; barbed wire was also wrapped around her throat and chest, biting into the flesh.

"It's a trap..." She whispered as the rocket launcher hidden in the shadows fired. I tried to lift my arm in defense as the rocket slammed into the side of my helmet.


End file.
